Promises Whole Story 'You and Thief King Bakura'
by Psychoshipper13
Summary: Fic about you and Thief King Bakura, your name is Tabia  Tay-Bee-Uh .   That's the only thing that isn't yours, is your name, otherwise you can choose hair color, and so on.


_12 years ago…_

"Tabia! Here take my hand!" Bakura shouted over the crashing of the waves. Screams from the citizens of Kul Elna could be heard in the distance. You winced as you were losing grip on the piece of driftwood, which was the only thing preventing you from being carried away by the river's current. "I- I can't, I'm too scared!" You replied. Tears were in your eyes, as you imagined your life without Bakura. You've known him ever since you were able to walk.

"Come on, I promise that I won't let go! But you've **got** to take my hand!" He looked you in the eyes, never once looking away. You gathered up your courage and took a leap of faith. You reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand. He tried to pull you up, but because of all the water, you were already starting to slip. "I'm slipping!" You shrieked in absolute terror. Bakura was struggling to remain a firm grasp on your hand, you cringed from the pain.

He looked into your eyes; you could see tears forming in his eyes. "I **refuse** to let you go!" Despite his determined words, seconds later you lost your grip and were swept away by the current. Being bombarded by waves, your cries for help were muffled. Your mind went black.

_Present day…_

You were struggling against the guard, which was currently holding your arms behind your back. "Come on! Please just let me go? I promise that I won't do it ever again! I promise!" You pleaded. The guard seemed hesitant, but eventually he gave up. He sighed "Fine, just this once! But if it happens again, you **will **be in trouble!" With that he released your wrists and crossed his arms, it kind of looked like he was pouting.

You were practically jumping with joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You shrieked with delight, you even gave the guard a hug and practically latched onto him like a leach. "I wish I had a way to show my thanks…" you said looking up at him. You could see him start to turn red. "Oh, don't mention it… r-really". He said shyly.

"I can only think of one little way I could repay your kindness…" You said seductively. Oh how you enjoyed ruffling someone's feathers. "W-what would that b-be?" He asked nervously. You started to lean into him, and were able to discretely pull out your knife that had been hidden for these kinds of situations. The guard was so focused on you leaning closer, that he was oblivious to the fact that you were bringing the knife closer to his stomach.

You were right by his ear, and whispered. "_**That should be obvious….taking revenge on my village one disgusting guard at a time!**_" And with that you pierced his stomach, twisting the knife viciously. You made sure to cover his mouth so his screams of pain wouldn't be heard. The guard would surely be dead in a minute or so…. Until you finish what you started of course. But you decided that before you make sure he's dead to give him one last message. You kneel down beside him and look innocently into his eyes. "We can't have you going to your buddies and telling them to be on the lookout for me, now can we?" You say sweetly, right before slicing his neck open. When you were sure that he was dead, you stood up and looked around to make sure no one had witnessed your little 'murder session'. You smiled darkly to yourself, 'flawless yet again'. A sound from behind you, made you turn around and all you saw was a brief flash of red before whatever or whoever it was darted around the corner. 'Did someone see me? I better leave. The sooner the better.'

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, you decided to not seem like you were in a huge hurry to leave the village. You were walking briskly through the village, when you could've sworn you saw a familiar flash of red out of the corner of your eye. 'Why keep watching me? Why not just rat me out?' It was starting to make you paranoid, so you decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. 'I don't see the red following me anymore… I guess it's safe.' A sense of relief washed over you.

It didn't last very long though. Because as quick as it had vanished, you saw the flash of red again. Before you knew it, you started to walk much faster than before. Suddenly you were slammed up against a wall with such brute force; you thought your arms were going to shatter. You winced from the pain of your head hitting the wall. You opened your eyes and were instantly frozen as you re-lived a memory that had been locked away for twelve years. {I **refuse **to let you go!} Once again you winced, but not from physical pain, but from emotional pain that was hard for you to bear.

You were snapped back to reality, by the man who reminded you so much of _him_, yelling at you. "HEY DID YOU HEAR ME?" He looked pretty angry. "W-what?" you replied sheepishly. He growled with frustration. "_**I said; I want to know what you said to that guard right before you killed him!" **_His words were laced with venom. Whoever this was, it wasn't Bakura. Whatever sadness you had felt was replaced with anger. "**WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?" **you snapped back. His glare was no longer angry, but murderous. "You have _**no**_ idea who you're talking to, do you_** girl? **_The danger in his tone caused your ego to shrink. But despite his 'threat' you still tried to act like you weren't intimidated by him. "Why would I care?"

You glared into his eyes. His grip on your arms tightened. "_**I'm **_the one asking the questions, _**not you!**_ _**Now answer!" **_You were _**so**_ tempted to tell him: 'Say please': but you were fairly certain that doing that would get you killed. "I-I told him, th-that the way I could thank him…" you paused remembering the moment. "Well?" he asked impatiently. You glared darkly at him. "Was taking revenge on my village… _**one disgusting guard at a time!**_**" **you replied still glaring. Your tone turned threatening. _**"Now, let me go…"**_ Despite your request, he didn't budge. "I have one more question…" His glare softened slightly and you could've sworn you saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" You ask, your tone cold as ice.

"What was the name of your village?" He asked morosely. Your eyes widened slightly at his question. When his question sank in, you welded your eyes shut to prevent tears forming and sliding down your cheeks like acid rain. Remembering that horrible day…. your voice became shaky. "K-Kul Elna… th-the name of my village was Kul Elna." You couldn't hold it back any longer. You started to sob quietly and tilted your head down, not wanting to look at the man who made you remember such painful memories. He slowly let go of your arms, you looked up at him. His head was down, and his shoulders were shaking as if he was sobbing. But all was silent except the sounds of your own sobs.

"Why… why are you crying?" You ask trying to keep your voice from faltering. He didn't answer, nor did he look up at you. You didn't have the emotional patience for this, so you started to walk away. But he grabbed your arm, causing you to stop and turn around to face him. "What now?" you asked him coldly. You heard him mumble something, but you couldn't understand what he said. "Speak up…please."

He looked directly into your eyes. "I-I'm so sor-sorry that-that I didn't keep my promise, Tabia. I'm so so sorry." Just then he fell to his knees and started to sob hysterically. You stood there frozen again. You looked down at the man crying at your feet. "Ba- Bakura?" Your eyes widened and you started to sob again. You dropped to your knees, and watched him for a minute. You hugged Bakura, feeling emotionally overwhelmed. Eventually, you felt him hug back.

"I thought I'd never see you again," you paused to catch your breath. "I've missed you so much." He leaned his forehead on your own. "A-after all those years… y-you don't hate me?" His gaze was still focused on the ground. He looked so upset; it made your heart ache. You kissed his forehead. "Of course not. I could never ever_** hate**_ you Bakura…" You looked in his eyes. "You-you were my best friend. Back then, the only thing I was truly afraid of was never being able to see you again." Bakura looked slightly shocked at your words; you could see a tear sliding down his cheek. You held his face in your hands and wiped away the tear. That's when you noticed the double't' shaped scar under his right eye. "When did you get this?" You ask lightly tracing the scar. "When I was looking for you…" He said sadly. You could tell he didn't want to think or talk about the matter. "I see," you said more to yourself. "It's so weird, back then… I was the taller one. It looks like you finally hit that growth spurt, huh? It'll take some getting used to." You say, grinning playfully. "Oh? Are you going to miss teasing me about my height?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well…maybe just a little bit." you say playfully punching him in the arm. "I'm sure you'll get over it…" He said smirking.

"What've you been up to since then?" You ask. "Well I have a reputation all over Egypt now…" he said. "And that would be…." You said curiously. "King of Thieves." He said proudly. You crossed your arms, and started to pout. "No fair! You get to be known as the 'King of Thieves' and I'm just known as 'that girl who stabbed a couple people'…" '_And the girl with the claws and tail… but I won't tell him about that just _yet._' _You thought to yourself.

Bakura started to laugh like crazy obviously getting a kick out of your whining. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" you punched him in the arm again, a bit harder than before. Like it would affect him at all. You were surprised every bone in your hand didn't break. "Ow! That hurt!" He whimpered. "IT DID NOT! YOU LIAR!" you said starting to laugh too. "What gave me away?" He said smirking. "How 'bout I help you create a reputation for yourself?" He asked trying to control his laughing. You could tell that he meant to be sincere, but it's hard to sound sincere when you're thinking about something funny.

"Hmm, I would like that…" You say before 'hug tackling' him. He toppled over easier than you had expected him too. You ended up right on top of him. You started to giggle like crazy, because the 'King of Thieves' was blushing immensely. "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked genuinely confused. You tried to stop giggling long enough to answer his question. "Y-you're blushing!" was all you managed to say before your giggling went to laughing.

"I am not! The great 'Thief King Bakura' never blushes!" He exclaimed, sitting up, causing you to settle in his lap. "I beg to differ, '_**Thief King Bakura'**_. Your face is brighter than your coat!" No matter how much you tried, you couldn't stop teasing him. It was cute enough that he was blushing, but the fact that bringing it up made him blush more was hard to bear. "We'll see about that…" you heard him mumble under his breath. "Hm?" You asked tilting your head to the side, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." You said smiling. Instead of repeating himself, he decided to take action.

He pulled you closer to his face staring deeply into your eyes. Your eyes started to widen. "Hey Bakura…" you ask nervously. "Hm?" he replied with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Whatchya doing?"

He gave you a light peck on the lips. Your cheeks turned a dusty pink, you were so flustered, that you couldn't even string words into a sentence. "You – just – me – kissed -. Now it was Bakura's turn to laugh. You had to admit that you did sound pretty funny.

'You are _**not**_ going to win this game!' You said to yourself stubbornly. You took a deep breath and kissed Bakura passionately on the lips, with tongue and what not. When you pulled away, and looked at his face, the facial expression was… priceless, no other way to describe it. He definitely didn't comprehend what just happened. His entire face was a dark red, and his attempt at speaking was five times worse than yours. "Wha? Um… er…..uhh…." You started to giggle again and smiled triumphantly. "I win…"

"Yeah, just this round though…" He said as he surrendered. But you knew all too well that, he wouldn't let you get the last laugh. But for now he was letting you have your fun. You were so happy, to finally be back with Bakura, was a miracle. You hugged him not wanting to **ever** let go.

After about five minutes of catching up, the two of you decided to leave the village. Bakura stood up, and held out his hand. You looked up at him. The expression on your face was saying: 'Bitch please, I got this.' It turns out you didn't 'have it', you'd been sitting for so long, you couldn't even stand up. As if knowing that you were going to fall on your ass, Bakura caught you before you hit the ground. He held on to you until you were able to stand up without his support. He turned so his back was facing you, and crossed his arms across his chest, smirking the whole time. "Coordinated as ever I see."

Your cheeks turned red from embarrassment. You decided to 'hit and run'. You snuck up behind him, and pushed him down into the sand. As soon as he face-planted, you ran like hell. You could hear him yelling behind you, well a mix between laughing and yelling actually. You were laughing too, still running at full speed, you looked behind to see he was catching up to you. "Get back here!" He shouted. You returned your gaze to where you were running. "Why? Is the _**great Thief King Bakura **_afraid that he's gonna get out-run by a _**girl**_?" You shout back still laughing. Then at that exact moment, you literally tripped over yourself. And in less than a second… you proved Bakura's point.

"Tabia! You okay?" Bakura asked as he ran up to you. "I'm okay, it's just my face. That and I got a little sand down my shirt." You replied partially face down in the sand. "I give you ten points for the landing." He said kneeling down to help you up. "Hahaha, you're so funny Bakura." You said sarcastically. He started to inspect you for any scrapes. "Holy Ra!" he exclaimed, with terror on his face. Your eyes widened. "What? 'Holy Ra' what?" He looked you in the eyes. "Your face looks like it got scraped up pretty bad…" He said. "It does?" Just then a thought seemed to click, and Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. His expression was no longer scared.

"What?" you ask confused. "You look the same as you did before tripping on nothing… My bad." He said trying to look as innocent as possible. "You've _**got **_to be kidding me! Bakura you're a real jackass, did you know that?" He started to laugh, "As a matter of fact, no I didn't know that. Would you mind telling me again?" You pretended to choke him, Bakura laughing like a maniac the entire time. While you were focused on fake-suffocating him, Bakura started to tickle your sides. "Eeep! St-Stop it! Ba-Bakura, seriously stop tickling me!" You couldn't finish protesting because you were laughing too much to form anymore words.

Bakura was smiling with pride, "Surrender?" He asked, still laughing himself. "Y- Yes! Yes I surrender!" The 'tickle torture' ended and you leaned against Bakura's chest trying to catch your breath. "Don't do that, _**ever**_ again." You say, slightly panting. He patted your head, "I'm not gonna make any promises." He said teasingly.

"Ahem! I apologize, M-Master Bakura… I hope I'm not i-intruding…" The voice came from behind you. You were about to turn your head to see what was going on, but before you did, you heard whoever it was snickering at the two of you. Your blood began to boil and you felt insulted, and apparently so did Bakura, he seemed close to snapping. Unfortunately, having a much shorter fuse than he did, you snapped first. You jumped to your feet, being careful not to step on Bakura in the process. **"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IS SO RA DAMNED FUNNY?" **You yelled angrily. In the blink of an eye, you were on the ground holding your cheek which had just been violently slapped. **"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH! I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" **He shouted, obviously pissed off. Bakura was seconds away from showing that guy what _**he **_would like to kick. "**DON'T!"** You ordered. He paused, and turned towards you giving you a questioning look. You returned his look with one that said '_I want to be the one to kick his ass'_ Bakura gave a knowing nod and smirked evilly.

He stepped back, and gave the man a threatening glare. "_If you even __**think **__of running, I'll crush you like the bug you are!"_ The man gave an arrogant nod, obviously not taking Bakura's threat seriously. You stood up and glared malevolently at the man. The man started to snicker again, his enormous ego was starting to piss you off. "W-why would I have to r-run away from a w-woman?" He said before he started to laugh uncontrollably. Whatever chance to live was destroyed, the shithead had you beyond furious. **"THAT'S IT!" **You screamed. The jerk just continued laughing; the prick obviously has no respect for women, sexists were something you could not tolerate for very long. Your vision went blurry with anger. You punched him square on the jaw. Right after that you took your knee right to his 'jewels', which caused him to double over. Not satisfied with the fact that he wasn't in enough pain, you drove your elbow to his spine, which earned you a yelp of pain from the now injured man.

He was now on his hands and knees, you kicked him right in the gut. It pleasured you greatly to see him start to cough up blood. He was stubborn and still wouldn't go down, so you brought your foot down harshly on the small of his back, causing him to finally lie completely face down in the sand. You smirked darkly, and gave a triumphant laugh. _**"First off, in my opinion, this is an improvement on your physical appearance. And two, I hate to say this, but if you hadn't disrespected me the way that you did you'd still be standing. Think things through next time." **_You spat at the ground right in front of his face and walked back over to Bakura. Whose smirk was identical to the one you had on your face.

"I don't know if this is the right time to say it but," He paused and took a moment to look at you in amusement. "That was a major turn on…" He finished, closing the space between you, putting his hands on your hips and hovering his face inches from yours. Your heart skipped a beat. "Heh, I'm happy that it entertained you as much as it entertained me." He planted his lips on yours with a heated kiss. You returned it willingly. You parted for air and stared into his eyes. "I do hope that not all of your men will treat me with such disrespect, unless if you want them to end up like that disrespecting bastard." You said gesturing towards the man who still lay in the sand. You could hear him groan faintly in pain.

You really did enjoy beating the shit out of him. It put you in a good mood to know that you got to show Bakura how much ass you could kick. You gave Bakura a hug enjoying the afterglow of the beat down. You were suddenly thrown out of his arms, it happened so fast, and you had no idea what the fuck was going on. When you regained your balance, you turned to see Bakura staring down the man who seconds ago was laying hideous face in the sand and all. You put two and two together figuring that he must've waited until you had your guard down to attempt to get back at you. At some point Bakura had drawn his knife and was now in an offensive stance, awaiting the man to make his move. He didn't have to wait very long, because in a matter of seconds the man was charging full speed ahead. Bakura just simply took a step to the side and at the moment that they were right across from each other, Bakura took his knife and put it at the level of the man's neck. Before you knew it the man was on the ground permanently, bleeding copious amounts of blood from the deep cut just made in his neck. You stood there dumbfounded at Bakura's speed. He licked the blood off of the knife before putting it back somewhere in his coat.

You stared at him in awe. When he walked up to you, you could think of only one thing to say. "You're right, that _**is**_ a major turn on…" { Random comment from me: Ah, nothing says romantic like beating the ever loving shit out of somebody with your significant other. } With that you kiss him playfully, you could taste a faint metallic flavor of blood on his tongue. When you pulled away, he looked down at you and grinned. "Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" He said before picking you up bridal style.

You started to blush insanely, and held on to his neck for dear life. "Wha?" He laughed slightly, enjoying how flustered you were. "Shall we head home before it gets dark?" He asked teasingly. Once you got over your moment of shock, you grinned at him and nodded. "You're going to carry me?" You asked raising an eyebrow. He started to laugh heartily now. "Are you crazy? We would never get there before nightfall on foot!" He said, as if you would know how long it would take to get to his hideout. "Well… then how the hell are we going to get there?" You asked him frowning slightly. Instead of answering you verbally, Bakura set you down.

He brought his hand to his lips and whistled. It was quiet for a minute or so. But sure enough, a black horse came galloping, pretty much out of nowhere. You didn't ask any questions though, you were just glad that you didn't have to walk. Bakura helped you up onto the horse, while doing so he patted your ass. You looked down at him, and shook your head. "Down boy." You say before the look of confusion returns to your face. You looked around for a brief moment. "Where's your horse?" You asked confused. "One step ahead of you." He replied. When you looked back to Bakura, you saw that somehow another horse appeared out of nowhere, and Bakura was sitting atop the horse smirking at how confused you were.

You were about to ask what in the name of Ra was going on, but he spoke first. "Just follow me and we'll be there in no time." He said before he signaled his horse to start walking. "Okay." You replied as your horse started follow. He looked back at you with a weird look. "I was talking to the horse, Tabia…" He said before turning back around. Your will to figure shit out was pretty worn down. "WHAT THE FU-! Oh screw it! I give up." You mumbled under your breath.

Somehow, despite the fact that you were riding a horse, you managed to fall asleep from boredom. Unfortunately being unconscious, there was nothing keeping you on the horse at the time, so when the horse came to a sudden stop, you ended up sliding right off into the sand. That definitely scared the hell out of you, and judging by the sound of Bakura's laughter, entertained him like crazy.

You glared at him in irritation, your cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassment. "Kiss my ass fluff ball." You hissed at him. He returned the glare, "There will be no calling me anything related to the words; 'fluffy', 'furry', 'puffball' and so on got it?" He said annoyed. You grumbled in response, "Fine."

He helped you up, and you were so grateful that no sand got in your skirt. You dusted yourself off, and looked at your surroundings. There was nothing in sight, _is his hideout fucking invisible or what?, _you think to yourself. "Why do you enjoy confusing the hell out of me so much Bakura?" you ask him extremely confused and irritated.

"Because it's fun." He replied smirking. Just then, you feel the ground beneath your feet start to shake slightly. You instantly latch onto Bakura's arm. "Holy shit!"

He patted your head, in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, you see, this is why nobody has found my hideout. " He said, smirking proudly. Despite his attempt to give you peace of mind, you kept your death grip on his arm until the ground stopped shaking. When you looked around you saw a stairway leading down into the ground.

"There is no way that I am going down that creepy ass stairway Bakura." He chuckled slightly, grabbing your wrist. "I'll go first, but unless you want to freeze your ass off up here, I suggest you come with me into the 'creepy' stairway." You silently surrendered. He walked in, partially dragging you behind. You started to hear the sounds of voices, which were probably his men. As the voices got louder, you partially hid behind Bakura. You didn't know what kind of shit the other thieves might try to pull if you weren't glued to his side.

You walked into a huge room. You kept your gaze on the back of Bakura's head, not wanting to find out how the men might react if you were to make eye contact. You felt eyes on you, despite the fact that the men continued their conversations, as if no one had walked into the room. This made you uneasy. You held on to Bakura's arm with your free hand when you started to hear whispers.

You weren't scared of them, but if there were to be any kind of conflict, it was a fact that you and Bakura would definitely be outnumbered, with that thought in mind, it was hard **not **to feel nervous.

You decided to teach them that it isn't polite to stare, so you focused on making your eyes change. You started to glare at all the men looking in your direction. You could tell that your eyes no longer looked human, from the frightened facial expressions and gasps from some of the men.

Satisfied, you went back to cowering behind Bakura. And you were grateful for the timing, because, seconds later Bakura looked back to see what all the commotion was about. You looked up at him (with normal eyes again), "**What's with them?"** you asked in a whisper only loud enough for him to hear. He shrugged, "I honestly have no idea…" He said looking slightly confused.

Bakura came to a stop. Not paying attention, you ended up bumping right into his back. '_Ow! It feels like I just walked into a stone wall!'_ You look up at him, getting ready to ask him why you stopped walking. But before you could ask, he made an announcement to his men. "Alright, listen up," the men immediately gave Bakura their full attention. "As you are all aware, I don't bring anyone down here unless if I trust that they won't give away our location. And especially considering the incident a while back." You could hear their noises of agreement, and you could see a few of them nodding. Bakura put a hand on the small of your back, "So, I want you to treat _her _with trust and respect, or you can answer to me," He looked at you, reconsidering what he just said. "or her. Whichever you'd prefer. And I can assure you that if she wanted to; she could kill you in no time. If you don't believe me, I can tell you that I saw her beat someone within an inch of his life, for insulting her." They were all staring at you, you heard a couple people snickering. You clenched your fists, and you could feel your face heat up. 'Oh they're gonna get it now. How can men act like they're so superior to women, and expect us to treat them with the _utmost respect_? It's absolute bullshit!' You think to yourself.

You didn't have enough patience to control your anger much longer. You started to shake slightly; it looked more like you were shivering. And of course Bakura noticed, "Tabia, you alright?" He asked, placing his other hand on your shoulder. You were losing more control every passing second. "L-let g-go of m-me, b-before I end up h-hurting you." His eyes widened, "Wait, what are you- " You cut him off before he could finish his question. "J-Just t-trust me!" You hissed with urgency. Bakura promptly let go of you and took a couple steps back. You fell on your hands and knees from the pain. The only sound you could make was a threatening growl.

Smoke started to form out of nowhere, just like every time before, as your fingernails started to grow into razor sharp claws. Your canine teeth grew, and became just as sharp as your claws. Excruciating pain formed at the base of your spine, as your tail grew. {Random information: The tail has a spiked ball on the end of it. Isn't that a fun thing to imagine feeling? If this weren't anime, your ass would probably hurt for the rest of your life…} Your head was spinning, until your mind was clouded with anger and bloodlust. You were ready to go into a rampage. The smoke started to clear, and the terrified gasps and shouts of horror only fueled your desire to rip those sexist morons to shreds.

When the smoke cleared completely, you stood up, keeping your gaze to the ground. There still existed a dull pain from your tail growing, so you stood up slowly. "So tell me…" you started, "Which of you pricks were laughing a minute ago?" You raised your head up, revealing your eyes that resembled ones of a venomous snake. You started to walk with your head held in a slightly arrogant manner, around the tables of thieves, dragging your claws along the empty sides of the table, screwing with their heads. You grinned ominously, "Oh come now, I won't bite…I enjoy a good laugh as much as you do." The men were all silent, wanting to live past their twenties… or how ever old they were. You stopped in your tracks, and sighed with irritation. You smashed your tail into one of the seats, "I'm losing my patience! You would think, that if you considered Bakura's warning funny, you would be laughing your ass off right now. After all, how could I _possibly _do harm to you? I _am a women after all, right?_ So someone fess up!" You said venomously. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see someone shakily stand up. You turn to face the bastard who was unknowingly stopping you from going on a killing spree. "I-I was l-laughing miss…" He said timidly, looking you in the eye. Of course being a guy, trying to be the 'hero'.

You sauntered towards the man, "Step away from the table, if you don't mind." He did as you told him. You started to circle around him, looking him in the eye the entire time. "Would you mind explaining to me what was so funny about me giving some disrespecting punk a near death experience? Because I would _really love_ to know." The man swallowed hard. "I-I didn't believe it was possible m-miss." You faked an interested expression, still grinning. "And what? Now that you've seen me like _this_, you aren't so skeptical about me having the ability to beat the shit out of somebody. Is that correct?" You were starting to get to him, not that it took a genius to notice. "Y-Yes miss."

Your grin grew wider showing off your sharp teeth, as you chuckled slightly. "Then tell me, would it surprise you to know that I didn't use my claws, or tail? I didn't even use any kind of weapon…" You could see terror with a side of regret flash in the man's eyes, he didn't reply. You stopped walking when you were facing his back. You put your hand on the man's shoulder, and pulled down on it slightly. "I'll tell you what, don't pull that kind of shit again and I'll let you live. Sound like a deal?" You whisper murderously. The man hesitated for only a second or two. "D-Deal." He replied. You walked around so you were face to face. "Good, I trust next time you will consider the outcome before you act like an egotistic ass." And with that, you took one of your claws and slashed it across the man's cheek. The cut wasn't deep but you slashed him hard enough to draw blood, and that satisfied you for the time being.

The pathetic excuse for a thief was on the floor cradling his face. "**Tabia**! Can you come with me. _**Now**_?" You turn towards Bakura, "Why?" You ask as you start to walk over to him. As you approached him, he started to walk around a nearby corner. You lost sight of him only for a brief second. Or so you thought. When you walked around the corner, you didn't see him anywhere. "What the hel-"

Before you could finish your confused remark, Bakura seemed to reappear out of thin air. He grabbed your wrists and slammed you up against door. Your tail got stuck, and your angry adrenaline high was still too strong for it to retract. "Bakura! What the hell was that for!" You growled. "Tabia! You need to calm down, NOW! I'd rather _not _be killed today." He said, _some_what calmly. You were the exact opposite though. You hissed slightly at him, your arm blades started to grow involuntarily. {These come out of the sides of your forearms. You usually use them for slashing.} "I c-can't! I can't control it!" You scream in pain, as your tail starts to retract for no reason, but as soon as that pain subsided, a pain that was completely foreign starts making your shoulder blades feel like they were being slashed up.

Bakura took a few steps back, he didn't know what to do. All he was able to do was sit there and watch helplessly as the one person he cares about transforms into a monster. The last thing you expected to happen, happens. You were starting to grow wings, not pretty angel wings either, the wings were covered in blood, and resembled those of a dragon or a bat. Your wings were about two feet all the way to the tip. Bakura stood there speechless. Once your wings were done growing, you looked up to see him staring at you, frozen like a statue, he didn't even blink.

Realization hit you like a wall. "_W-what am I?" _You ask in a quiet tone. _"What's-What's wrong with me?"_ You looked Bakura in the eyes, as tears started to well up in yours. You started to run, it didn't matter where, just away from Bakura. Your legs started to ache, in your mind, you just kept begging your legs to run faster. You could feel your wings start to get into flight position. You took a huge leap, and prayed to Ra that your wings would keep you from going 'splat'. You felt your feet leave the ground, and you willed your wings to start flapping. To your amazement you didn't reunite with the ground. You were _flying_! You tried to make a turn, and did so with ease. You looked back, and Bakura was nothing but a little red dot running towards you. You felt tears in your eyes again, but blinked them away. Up ahead, you could see what looked like a giant window, revealing the Egypt night sky. {I don't think they had glass just yet, so just to clarify, when I say window, I mean a hole in the wall.} As you drew closer to it, it started to look more like another room. This got your attention, your curiosity got the best of you, and you decided to investigate.

The ledge looked like it was a good twenty feet off of the ground. When you landed, in front of you was something that looked like a wall, and a room. It didn't make any sense to you, '_What is this?'_ you ask yourself. You reach out to touch the wall, expecting it to be a solid structure. To your surprise, your hand went through. You jerked your hand back. '_I wonder…what might happen, if I step inside…" _It was too tempting to just leave… whatever the hell it was. You stepped inside hesitantly. You looked around and felt awestruck. It was as if you weren't even in Egypt, or any other part of the world. Beautiful streams of glowing water flowed as if it were as light as a feather. You saw what looked like a star float towards you, it didn't seem to be any kind of threat, so you put your hands out for it to land. It landed on your hands, and upon closer inspection, the creature wasn't a star, it was a glowing ball of fluff. This was unlike anything you've ever seen. You felt at peace, and any anger melted away, along with your claws, blades, fangs, and snake eyes. You were too amazed to care that your wings remained.

You looked down to see that there wasn't any kind of ground. '_If everything in here is floating, does that mean, I can float too?_' You spread your wings out, and stepped off the ledge. You felt free as you glided around. Ahead of you, floating in the middle of this magical space, was a giant crystal, that seemed to be glowing just like everything else. You hovered above it, debating whether or not you should land on it.

As soon as you landed everything glowing, started to change in color. It was breathtaking. You looked down at the crystal, and noticed what looked like bubbles sticking out of the crystal, like stepping stones. You tried stepping on one, and it started to glitter like a jewel. As you kept stepping on the different bubbles a burst of vivid color would fill them. You noticed that the ball of fluff from before had returned with friends. They started to cover your wings, tickling you like crazy. You giggled quietly, craning your neck to see what the fluffs were up to, you couldn't quite tell, they were covering your wings after all. When the fluffs floated away you tried to see what they did to your wings, but your neck just didn't bend that way. You walk over to a tall crystal, and used it's reflection to see your wings easier.

You gasped in shock. Your wings no longer looked so demonic, they looked delicate. {They look like a mix between a butterfly's wings and an angel's wings. And they glow and shimmer like opal.} You fluttered your wings, and smiled with delight. You discovered that one of the fluffs came back. "Thank you, they're…they're so lovely." You held the fluff in your hand, and kissed it, before letting go. You looked in the crystal again and noticed that your eyes weren't bright green, like before. You looked closely, and saw that your eyes were a pale blue. You were having so much fun here, that you were unaware that Bakura was sitting up on a higher crystal, out of your view. {I'll explain how he managed to stalk you without you noticing… don't worry.)

Your happiness was cut short, as you suddenly remember what had caused you to seek refuge in the first place. You sank to your knees, and started to sob softly. "Wha-What am I going to do?" You asked yourself. "I-I mean I can't exactly go back, to B-Bakura…" Your sobs turned into crying. Your stress made you oblivious to the fact that the crystal that you were sitting on was starting to break in to chunks. "He. He probably thinks I'm a monster. He p-probably doesn't ever want to see me again." It wasn't long before you were left on a lonely chunk of crystal completely shunned by the others. Which is the way you've felt ever since you and Bakura were separated.

Your wings started to fade back to their original form, and so did your eyes. "THIS IS ALL THE PHARAOHS FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, I WOULD'VE NEVER BEEN SEPARATED FROM BAKURA, AND I WOULD'VE NEVER TURNED TO DARK MAGIC TO GET HIM BACK! BUT THANKS TO HIM, I'M CURSED!" you shouted in frustration. You kept crying and crying. Twelve years of bottled up emotion started to pour out of you. It only made you cry more to think about the fact that you couldn't cry on Bakura's shoulder. You suddenly felt colder, you looked up, spirits had been surrounding you, in an attempt to comfort you. "Th-thank you. I appreciate it." You tell one of the nearby floating beings. You heard the spirit softly groan in response. Out of the corner of your eye you could see another group of spirits float over behind you. You turned around to see what they were floating towards. It was Bakura, attempting to hide behind a crystal. Your eyes started to tear up, and you felt yourself plunge into sadness. You stood up, and in your mind you wanted to back away, but you couldn't without falling off.

"S-Stay away! I'm a monster!" You cried to Bakura. The piece of crystal that you had been isolated on, started to float away from Bakura's little crystal island. He put his hands in front of him, trying to reassure you. "No, wait Tabia! You're not a monster. Far from it on the contrary." Your mind went from trying not to fall off of your platform, to 'keep Bakura safe'. You were so focused on his safety that you backed right off of the crystal, from what you assumed was a reflex, your wings spread out, on cue. You saw a somewhat determined expression find its way on Bakura's face. You don't know how you were doing it, but to make sure you kept a good distance from Bakura you flew backwards. Dark purple shadow-like masses started to gather around Bakura's back, and took the shape of wings, much like your own. Upon seeing this, your eyes started to widen, not expecting what was happening right before your eyes.

Just like you, as if he had been flying his whole life, it appeared flying came to him as naturally as breathing. "Tabia! I'm losing my patience! I'm not going to continue this goose chase much longer! So either you come back with me willingly, or I'll have to resort to asking my shadow friends for assistance. Your choice!" He said, obviously getting to his limit. You heard him speak the words, but it was as if you didn't comprehend them. Because, right after his warning, you went on auto-pilot, and instantly turned around so your back was to Bakura. And you started to flap your wings vigorously.

'Come on! Fly faster! FLY FASTER!' you kept repeating this in your head hoping your wish would be granted. Behind you, you could hear Bakura yell after you. "THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" You just kept your eyes forward not once looking back at him. Suddenly, you started to see the same purple masses from before start to form right in front of you. Your adrenaline turned your ability to reason way down, so you did the first thing that came to mind. "OUT OF MY WAY!" you shouted to the form, that you were speeding towards. To your surprise the mass did as you asked, and you flew through a hole that it had created to let you through.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bakura shouted as he also flew through the blob. In your path, just like before, was the purple creature. But this time when you told it to move, it didn't listen. You didn't have enough time to stop before hitting it, so you got stuck in it instead. Like a snake, it started to wrap around your body. Starting at your ankles, the form started to bind you, by the time it was starting to wrap your wrists to your sides, Bakura was getting closer.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to you now that you couldn't move, nor did it take long for the creature to finish coiling around you until you couldn't move. You started to try to wiggle out of your bonds, but every time you tried to break free, the hold on you just got tighter. Not wanting to be constricted to death, you stopped struggling. Bakura was arms length away from you, and oh, did he look pissed. You gulped in fear, staring at him with wide eyes the entire time.

As he got closer, you look away cursing under your breath. It seemed that he didn't care about eye contact, which was easy to understand. If you were Bakura, eye contact wouldn't be very high on your list of priorities.

You could feel his breath on your neck. It scares the shit out of you and you squeak a little in response. You finally look over to Bakura, and you couldn't believe what you were seeing. Bakura was grinning like a maniac, but a shadow fell over his eyes, but it was still creepy as hell. Not to mention THE FACT THAT HE HAD SOME PURPLE CRAP RADIATING FROM HIM! You suddenly get the feeling Bakura wasn't 'there'. {Just in case I'm gonna clarify…Bakura's body, there. But Bakura's mind/sanity not so much. Okay on with the story.}

He lifts his head, revealing a frightening psychotic look in his eyes. He grabs your chin, and yanked your head towards him. "_I thought you might want to know," _he whispered dangerously. You could only see him out of the corner of your eye. _"The only monster here," _ he lightly bit the crook of your neck. This makes you tremble slightly. _"Is right next to you!"_ Your eyes widen, it feels as if your heart has stopped.

You feel a weird sensation where Bakura had bit you. {Don't worry, I'm not making him a vampire… If that disappoints you in some way… well, you can thank Twilight for that. It makes me sick to even type it -_-.} Your thoughts started to get hazy. Your eyes drooped shut, and in your head, you could see what looked like a key unlocking a door. {Heh heh, the door to your darkside…} As soon as the door opened, every frightened, or sad thought was washed away. Your mouth curves into a grin, much like the one Bakura was wearing.

Whatever had taken control of Bakura, has taken control of you too. Deep in your mind the real you is fighting it. 'There is NO WAY I'm letting you take over my mind!' You shout mentally. You keep struggling, determined to get this bitch out of your head. To your surprise, you're able to regain control of your brain. During your little 'battle', you didn't notice, that possessed Bakura is very assertive…in a _certain_ way. {You: What do you mean 'certain'? Me:-_-; oh dear Ra, please tell me you're kidding.}

As you come back to reality, you come to realize 'Possessed Bakura' has taken the opportunity, to shove his tongue in your mouth. 'Wh-What the?' And suddenly, he makes the mistake of sliding his hand up your shirt. 'Aw HELL no!' Since you were still unable to use your arms/legs, you had only one choice. You pray to Ra that he'll snap out of it, because if he doesn't, he is NOT going to be happy. You pull out of the kiss, and before he knew what was going on, you crash your head into his. {Caution: Side effects of Head Butt-ing Thief King may include concussion, memory loss, and headaches from hell.} "COME ON BAKURA! GET THAT BASTARD OUT OF YOUR HEAD ALREADY!" you scream while your head starts to hurt. He staggered backwards. You took the opportunity to break free of your bonds now that you were able to concentrate. You tackle Bakura at full force. "_Listen, whatever or whoever you are...you bring Bakura back! **Now!**"_ You shout while your gaze drilled into his. "Or what? You love this man, you would never harm him in any way. So I already know that your threats are hollow!" He sneered.

'Sorry Bakura...but I have no choice.' You stood up and before Bakura could do the same, you kicked him where it counts. And you kicked _hard_. He wailed in pain, before the purple aura began to fade. You knelt down beside Bakrua. "Bakura?" you ask worriedly. "T-Tabia...why'd you do that? I won't be able to walk for weeks..." You smiled slightly. "You wouldn't snap out of it and you attempted to molest me." I told him. His eyes widened slightly and a light blush crept over his face. "Oh...yyeah, sorry about that." He looked away. You sigh with relief and place your hands on his face and pull him into a passionate kiss.

When you both parted for air, you looked at the ground then at Bakura with an apologetic look on your face and in your eyes. "Bakura...I can't help but feel responsible for everything that has happened. An-And I want to take responsibility for my actions. I don't want to cause you any more trouble or stress..." you stood up and got ready to fly back the way you came. But a hand latched itself with yours. You turn around and face Bakura with tears forming in your eyes. You run to him and hug him. "Don't you _ever_ leave my side Tabia, okay? I don't want to lose you again, ever again...I love you, my desert flower." You looked up at him slightly surprised by his words. "I-I love you too Bakura. With all of my heart. Don't ever let me go. And I'll stay with you forever." The two of you shared a tender kiss and just held each other.


End file.
